


Unfair Roles

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Unfair Roles

At the conclusion of their latest assignment, Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin climbed into their car and set off for home. The Russian was still wearing the black uniform of a porter, which he’d been in for most of the assignment.

The mission itself had been a stakeout, with a twist. A high class hotel had been bought by a known Thrush associate, and it was assumed by U.N.C.L.E. that it would become a legitimate front for the hierarchy’s nefarious dealings. Solo and Kuryakin were dispatched to gather intelligence on the building and its staff. Technically speaking, they ranked above such a task, but Waverly had decided that his top team could probably infiltrate more effectively.

A was usually the case, Illya had been landed with a servile role, while Napoleon masqueraded as a wealthy business man. For three days, Solo had lived the life Riley. He’d spent the majority of his time enjoying the hotel’s facilities and compiling a detailed layout of the public areas. Kuryakin had the job of exploring the staff only areas. His was the more difficult task as he also had to work several shifts in his guise as a porter. He’d also been given the job of breaking into the personnel office to photograph the employee files. 

“Our job can be quite enjoyable at times,” Napoleon commented as he pulled away from the hotel. “Although, accounting isn’t going to be too happy about my expenses claim.”

Illya glared at his partner with abject consternation. 

“You may have had fun, but some of us were actually working.”

“I was working too,” Solo countered.

“I mean, I was also doing hotel work,” Illya snapped. “I have been carrying the luggage of over-privileged and lazy people for three days, while you have been pampering yourself. Next time, you can be the porter, or the waiter, or whatever lowly and subservient role is required.”

Napoleon didn’t answer. He had to admit that Illya maybe had a point in that their assigned roles often gave the American the better side of the deal.

“I wouldn’t have minded too much,” Illya continued. “But you didn’t even tip me.”


End file.
